


Speaking Honestly

by Soffja



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffja/pseuds/Soffja
Summary: MC's name, pronouns, or specifical features never mentioned (that could be you)
Relationships: Sage Lesath/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MC's name, pronouns, or specifical features never mentioned (that could be you)

"Sage is not a pervert! He's just... Uh... He's reckless and shameless but he's also honest and... free I guess. He jokes obscene all the time but it's never rude or somehow offencive, I mean it." 

I feel an invisible flame burning my cheeks. I wish I never started it but now I just can't stop.

"Sage's extremely carefree for someone in his circumstances, that's true. And he's recless like thousend bloody hells. But he's so brave and potent and protective. Sage sometimes acts weird and stupid trying to protect others. Well, I probably had to say "often". But he's doing his very best I can tell it. In his own helluva manner, yes..."

I lower my eyes having no more courage to look at her. I wish one of Felix's weird portals opened right under my feet at this very moment. This time I'd step inside with zero hesitation I swear.

Tulsi coughes shortly. At least I want to believe that sound is a cough. 

"I wish somebody liked me this much one day."  
We raise eyes at one another at the same moment and both smile awkwardly. I never thought Tulsi could be this cute. Though her face still is more worried and tired and only the very conners of her lips curve shyly it lookes like that small smile light up all her features. She finally releases the scabbard and leaves it in my arms. 

"Good luck!" 

I can't help smiling widely in reply.  
"Thank you!.." 

"And tell him if he makes something stupid to a precious sword like this I'll try it on hiss troublesome ass this time!" Her dark eyes shine. 

"Oh be sure I'll deliver this message." I laugh with a releaf. 

Tulsi lookes at me with a sudden unreadable expression so very similar to the one I caught on her brother's face several times when he watched me silently. 

"When you two happen to have a day free from your trying to die..." She raises one eyebrow high and one of her long ears flinch. "...Or trying NOT to die... I'm not really sure what you guys were doing here before I came. Well, what I mean is come to the shop and be my guests. I miss that asshat."


	2. Chapter 2

Tulsi guessed he's probably cleaning himself somewhere. Washing all the crud she said. I recall that sight. Sage covered with blood all over. Bright red on his lips. Dry and dark on his chest. Dripped from a wound that no longer exists. There is just a little spot of clean skin, smooth and unbrocken. Where Zenith pierced him. I reflexively clench my hands around the scabbard.

I thought I'd be sick of even seeing that sword again. I saw it going to take Sage's life. But when it appeared in Tulsi's hands I felt some strange relief. Like finding a lost piece of puzzle on the floor after hours of searching. And when she handed it to me, when I took it and promised to return it to Sage... it felt just right. It's weight calms me some unexpected way, makes me feel like everything's back at it's place. Good feeling not going to lie. Last days everything became a complete mess.

I catch myself imagining Sage again, his beautiful silver hair drenched with dark blood, his eyes hidden under that mess. I could not meet his gaze no matter how much I wanted. This memory hurts. What a fool I am to daydream of scary and painful memories. All I need is just concentrate and remember where that pool is. That one Sage had shown me earlier. With his eyes shining as always when Sage shares some place he likes. I bet he came there. The only problem is I'm not sure at all how to get there.

Speaking honestly I'm not even sure where I am now. The castle is much more big and tangled if you're not sneaking with Sage. He definitely has some unfathomable talent on finding spots and shortcuts. I can't help but stop and smile. Sage surely would laugh if I put it this way in front of him. UnFATHOMable talent for hide and seek in Fathom tower. He'd chuckle and give me THAT leer. Uh. Really, will he ever look that airily in front of me again? Will I see him smiling sheepishly, laughing carelessly the way he used to? That special his own way, so boyish and genuine. The most ennoying and adorable way I ever saw. I need to see him immediately. 

Two things happen at the same time. I hear a splash and I almost fall down with my feet hooked in something laying on the floor. The last moment I manage to balance and stabilize. And this is when I see dirty clothes and pieces of armor thrown all around and a mysterious turquoise light reflecting on the seilings and one remarcably tall and also remarcably dirty boot curled under my feet. Looks like lost in my thoughts I somehow found my way to that pool I was looking for. And I guess I recognise those dirty pieces on the floor around. I pick them one by one coming closer to where the splashes were heard.

And am I not prepared for what I see. Not at all. Nobody could've blame me though. Sage is undressed with his marvelous hair unbraided, his skin wet, his eyes shining and his fangs sparkling in a pleased grin. He looks so naturally, so casually. Water drops on his chest and stomach shine and time after time suddenly tricle down the relief of his well toned muscles accentuating it with wet tracks. I wish I could draw him like this.

I shake my head and notice an impressive exhibition of uncorked bottles beside Sage. His ears perk as he raises to face me grinning wider. I can't help starting. No fresh wounds, only old scars. Without his red coat I can see more of those scars. They cross his body here and there like some cruel tracks of his past adventures.

And he's got more of those twin catlike stripes. A pair of strypes on his shoulder, another pair crossing his bicep, one more above his hip bone... Heck, I must stop staring. Sage smirks friendly. He says I finally found him, he offers me a drink. And I just stand there like a fool silently marvelling his features, learning them by heart. Till he asks what's there with my face. Damn.

He asks if I like what I see. I meet his eyes confidently.  
"Uh, just thought it's a little strange" 

His pupils pierce me.  
"What's strange?" 

"To think of it I never got to see your shoulders before. I mean I see your niples every day. But I never saw your shoulders till now. Isn't it a bit uncommon?.." 

Sage burts into laughter.  
"You can also show me a little more of you... Or just enjoy the water. It's really nice. And despite the fact you weren't in a hurry there are still some drinks left" 

He notices all the things I carry.  
"Oh, looks like you found my trousers, thank you, just put them... somewhere"  
He shrugs and laughs genuinly. 

I lower my burden slowly and carefully. Caring to place the scabbard with Zenith where it won't drop to the water. Then I pick some piece from that dirty pile and throw at him. I fail and it goes underwater with a popple. 

"Hey!" Sage dodges giggling. "I meaned put it, not give it to me immediately!"  
I pick another piece wich appears to be one of his boots. 

"You're certainly glad to see me"  
I throw better this time.

"Ouch!" He's clearly enjoying it.  
"Better save your breath. An ancient relic couldn't kill me and now you try to finish the work with my old boot?" 

That's it. I have no idea how I manage to get close to him in no time. 

"You!.." My both fists land on his flat pecs. This time I hit him with no jokes. I can't even understand why suddenly my vision's gone so blurry. Why do my eyelids sting. What shakes me from inside. Why is my face all wet.

Tears burn their paths down my cheeks and futher down his chest. Sage holds me as tight as if one's life depended on it, his face concerned and guilty. He pats my back and holds my nape digging his fingers into my hair. He presses me to himself like he's going to crash me. I really don't mind.

"I thought you were dying for real" My hands graze his chest helplessly.

"I thought I was loosing you" I touch his neck, the damp curling strands of his hair falling down his collarbones.

"...so much blood. I had no idea one can survive loosing so much blood" I pet the thin scar on his jaw, my fingers trembling. Sage shivers. He closes his eyes. I pet his cheekbones with feather light touches. I think I stopped crying finally. But then it bursts out of me unstopable like some huge wave. 

"Sage, Sage!.. You're alive... Unhurt..." My voice traits me. Simply dies in my throat. Only pathetic sobs left, weak and low.

Sage grips me silently holding his breath. He waits two heartbeats after I quiet down completely. Then his warm lips reach my forehead, touch my closed eyelids gently. Sage kisses lightly my wet lashes and the thin sensitive skin below my eyes. So very carefully. And then meeting no objections his lips press my cheeks just a little harder and warmer. Sage's mouth wanders all over my face gethering tears. The tip of his tongue is hot and almost dry.

I realise what the sound is. A very low purr soothing me, enveloping me in the most intimate, the most tender, the happiest feeling.

I could never tell how much time passed. Guess, I could've spent the rest of my life like that. 

"Your feet!.." Sage whispers sharply.

At first I don't get what he's saying at all. Then I look down to see both of us standing in the pool ankle-deep. I notice Sage's long supple tail curling around my thighs. And unlike Sage I'm still fully dressed. My shoes are completely underwater. I look down and chuckle sheepishly. 

"Let me!.." Sage loosens his grip on me to help me sit on the edge of the pool. Then he holds my left foot like some precious thing and takes off the shoe. He pours water out of it and puts the shoe on a dry spot near abandoned pile of his belongings.

"I can carry you from here right to your bed since your boots are all wet" Sage smirks at me repeating all the actions with my right shoe. 

"What about your wet... everything?" Both of us chortle.

"Well... I'II think of it later. After we share this nice warm bath maybe" His big pointy ears stick out in different directions asymmetrically.

"You see, the water's quite perfect."


End file.
